


Breaking the News

by mylittleredgirl



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Broken Bow, Gen, Imported, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleredgirl/pseuds/mylittleredgirl
Summary: About the Vulcan...





	

Post-ep for: "Broken Bow"  
Pairings: None

"You asked her to _stay!?_ " Trip sounds shocked, angry, a little betrayed. He doesn't seem entirely disgusted, though, which is probably the best Archer could have hoped for, despite Trip's surprised endorsement of the Vulcan sub-commander's helpful actions while Archer was unconscious.

"We need her, Trip."

"You're telling me now we _need_ the Vulcans looking over our shoulders."

It does sound wrong when Trip says it, and reminds Archer of the fifty good reasons he should have sent T'Pol packing, as opposed to the fifty-one good reasons to keep her around. A good captain needs the best officers at every post, and he'd be a stubborn fool – and a prideful one, as T'Pol pointed out – to deprive his crew of her expertise just because he can't stand her arrogant, condescending race. "She's not here as a spy."

Trip rolls his eyes. "Right. I'm sure she's just staying because she likes the way we smell."

It's a good point, and one he hadn't considered.

T'Pol told him in his ready room, before the mission, that she'd be just as emotionlessly delighted to get the hell off the human ship as they would be to get rid of her. At the time, she didn't much sound like she thought spying on them was worth the aggravation.

There are probably more than fifty-one reasons why he did the right thing in asking her to stick around. When Jon thinks about it, though, he has no idea why she agreed to stay.

Maybe he still has a few things to learn about Vulcans after all.

*end*


End file.
